nikospa1000fandomcom-20200214-history
Robby
Robby is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Guacamole Hates: Shrimp Occupation: Deckhand Robby once lived in the apartments above Papa's Pizzeria. Having spent all his rent money on pizzas, Robby desperately needed a job. He soon found an opening as a deckhand aboard a small shrimp boat for the summer. The voyage went awry when a rogue wave capsized the boat and sent him drifting to an uncharted island. After 3 lonely years, he was spotted and rescued by Captain Cori. Appearance Robby has fair skin, light brown hair, and a shaved facial beard. He wears a moderate aqua green long-sleeved shirt with white stripes, an anchor symbol printed on it, and torn ends on each sleeve and waist. He also wears brown sneakers with red laces. His left eye is also partially shut and sports a red bandana on top of his head. Originally, he simply wore a teal and blue-striped t-shirt without the anchor symbol, he doesn't wear the red bandana, and his left eye was still normal. He also wore a pair of light brown sneakers with aqua green laces. Clean-Up His hair is more detailed and his shirt got remodeled. Styles Style B Robby has thicker and more visible facial hair. He wears a black bandana, an eye patch over his right eye, a teal and black striped shirt with a black anchor printed on it and torn edges, brown pants, and black stitched moccasins with teal laces and brown soles. Style H During Halloween, Robby is dressed as a skeleton. He wears a teal bandana, black and white face paint resembling a skull, a black shirt with skeleton bones printed on it, teal pants, and the shoes from his Style A. Since Hot Doggeria HD, he has white lines around his mouth, which resembles a skeleton's mandible. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 Mushrooms (left, bottom right) *6 Green Peppers (left) *30 minutes (1/2 of meter) *6 Slices Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Taco with Pork *Sour Cream *Black Beans *Guacamole *Onions *Loco Mystery Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Cherry Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Onion *Medium Patty *BBQ Sauce *American Cheese *Bacon *Tomato *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *8 BBQ Chicken Wings (all) *4 Cheese Cubes (left) *4 French Fries (right) *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Hoagie Roll *Relish *Onions *Ketchup *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Fizzo **Large Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **3 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **3 Cherries Holiday (Pirate Bash) *Liner C *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Cannonball Gum **Cherry, Jolly Roger, Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Cannonball Gum **Cherry, Jolly Roger, Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Fudge Brownie *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Chocolate Chips *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Spaghetti *Papa's Marinara Sauce *5 Mushrooms *4 Meatballs *Garlic Breadstick Holiday (Summer Luau) *Regular Shells *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Lemon Herb *5 Mushrooms *4 Glazed Ham *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Caramel Apple *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Topping *Chocolate Chips *Blondie, Cherry, Blondie Papa's Donuteria *Regular Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Crushed Peanuts **Chocolate Chips *Red Velvet Long John **Strawberry Icing **Strawberry Drizzle *Blueberry Ring Donut **Sky Blue Icing **Rock Candy Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Regular Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Vanilla Icing **Rock Candy **Blue Star Sprinkles *Red Velvet Long John **Strawberry Icing **Cherrybomb Drizzle *Blueberry Star Donut **Sky Blue Icing **Rock Candy Papa's Wingeria HD *8 BBQ Wings (all) *4 Cheese Cubes (left) *4 French Fries (right) *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Mushrooms (left) *6 Ham (right) *6 Meatballs (left) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Three Cheese Bread with Marble Colby Cheese *Well-Done Grill *Pulled Pork *BBQ Sauce *Mushrooms *Fajita Peppers *Bacon *Fries: **Curly Fries **Nacho Sauce **Chives Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Three Cheese Bread with Red Windsor Cheese *Well-Done Grill *Pulled Pork *BBQ Sauce *Mushrooms *Fajita Peppers *Bacon *Fries: **Curly Fries **Nacho Sauce **Chives Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1 **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry *Cupcake 2 **Teal Frosting **Purple Burple Drizzle **Rock Candy **Cherry Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Liner B *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1 **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry **Festive Flag *Cupcake 2 **Teal Frosting **Jubilee Jelly Drizzle **Rock Candy **Cherry **Festive Flag Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Cherry Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Liner B *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Silver Star Sprinkles **Cherry, Festive Flag, Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Jubilee Jelly Drizzle **Rock Candy **Cherry, Festive Flag, Cherry Papa's Bakeria *Traditional Crust *Apple Filling *Apple Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Streusel Topping *Caramel Drizzle (All Over) *Crushed Peanuts (All Over) Holiday (New Year) *Traditional Crust *Apple Filling *Apple Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Spiral Crust *Caramel Drizzle (All Over) *Crushed Peanuts (All Over) Papa's Taco Mia HD As a Closer, Robby's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Sushiria *Nori with White Rice *Not Flipped **Yellowtail **Cream Cheese **Green Onions *Kiwi Slices *Sesame Seeds *Bubble Tea: **Honeydew Tea with Kiwi Bubbles Holiday (Summer Luau) *Mizuiro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Canned Ham **Cream Cheese **Green Onions *Kiwi Slices *Lemon Herb *Bubble Tea: **Luau Punch Tea with Kiwi Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria HD *French Toast *Strawberry Syrup *French Toast *Strawberry Syrup *Chocolate Chips *3 Strawberries *Drink: **Small Coffee with Sugar Holiday (Valentine's Day) *French Toast *Red Velvet Syrup *French Toast *Red Velvet Syrup *Cheesecake Crumbles *Chocolate Chips *3 Strawberries *Drink: **Small Coffee with Sugar Papa's Pizzeria HD *Garlic Knot Crust *Rustic Romana with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *6 Hams (right) *4 Mushrooms (left) *6 Meatballs (left) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Holiday (Christmas) *Red Peppers Crust *Rustic Romana with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *6 Geese (right) *4 Mushrooms (left) *6 Meatballs (left) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Kielbasa on a Hoagie Roll *Relish *Onions *Ketchup *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Tangerine Pop **Small Chocolate Popcorn Holiday (Halloween) *Kielbasa on a Pan de Muerto Bun *Relish *Onions *La Catrina Sauce *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Tangerine Pop **Small Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Hot Rods ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Red Velvet Cookie with Peanuts ** Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Hot Rods ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Strawberry Syrup * Peanuts * Cherry, Macarons, Cherry Holiday (Valentine's Day) * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Hot Rods ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Red Velvet Cookie with X and O Sprinkles ** Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Hot Rods ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Cherry Cheesecake Syrup * Peanuts * Cherry, Chocolate Strawberry, Cherry Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *French Toast *Blueberry Syrup *French Toast *Strawberry Syrup *Chocolate Chips *3 Strawberries *Drink: **Small Coffee with Sugar Holiday (Pirate Bash) *French Toast *Scallywag Syrup *French Toast *Strawberry Syrup *Black Pearl Crisps *3 Gummy Krakens *Drink: **Small Coffee with Sugar Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 8 BBQ Chicken Wings (Right) * 4 Cheese Cubes (Left) * 4 French Fries (Left) * Guacamole Holiday (Summer Luau) * 8 Kilauea Chicken Wings (Right) * 4 Luau Musubis (Left) * 4 French Fries (Left) * Guacamole Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Blueberry Ring Donut ** Strawberry Icing ** Chocolate Drizzle * Red Velvet Round Donut with Whipped Cream ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Rock Candy * Regular Long John ** Chocolate Icing ** Crushed Peanuts Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) * Blueberry Ring Donut ** Strawberry Icing ** Cherrybomb Drizzle * Red Velvet Round Donut with Jubilee Jelly ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Cherrybomb Drizzle ** Rock Candy * Regular Star Donut ** Chocolate Icing ** Crushed Peanuts Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 11 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 42 *Papa's Donuteria/To Go!: Rank 60 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 55 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD: Rank 34 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 10 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 19 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 48 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 33 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 64 *Papa's Pancakeria To Go!: Rank 23 Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Cannonball Gum. *In Papa's Donuteria/To Go!, he is unlocked with Rock Candy. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Nacho Sauce. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD, he is unlocked with Red Velvet Cake. *In Papa's Bakeria, he is unlocked with Cheesecake Filling. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Kiwi Slices. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, he is unlocked with Cheesecake Crumbles. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with La Catrina Sauce. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Cherry Cheesecake Syrup. *In Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Black Pearl Crisps. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He lost to Timm in the first round of the Pineapple Division. *2012: He earned more votes than Greg and Wally to win the Jalapeño Division. He earned more votes than Tony in the semi-finals but lost to Taylor in the Grand Finals. *2013: He lost to Tony in the first round. However, he still earned enough votes to finish in third place with Mindy in the Dr. Cherry Division. *2014: He earned more votes than Allan in the first round but lost to Matt in the division finals. He did earn enough votes to finish in second place in the Dreamsicle division with Nevada. *2015: He earned more votes than Greg but lost to Rudy in the division finals. He did earn enough votes to finish in second place in the Blazeberry Division with Tohru. *2016: He earned more votes than Kenji in the first round but lost to Carlo Romano in the division finals. He did earn enough votes to finish in second place in the Kiwi Division with Lisa. *2017: He earned more votes than Deano but he lost to Carlo in the division finals. He did earn enough votes to finish in second place in the Honeydew Division with Trishna. Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Robby is a playable character in the game. He is the first customer to be rescued in Level 3. His Special Skill is Wall Climbing and he uses an Anchor as his weapon. Trivia *Robby's name and story are similar to Robinson Crusoe. *He is the first and only customer to be absent from more than one game since his debut (Burgeria and Pancakeria). *He is one of six customers to debut in a game as a normal customer and then become a Closer in another. *His order is almost the same as Hugo's in Papa's Freezeria, but the cup sizes are different. *He and Allan are the only Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! debutants to become Closers. *His Style B outfit in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! is his original outfit from Papa's Pizzeria. Order Tickets Robby Pizzeria.png|Robby's Pizzeria order Robby's Taco Mia order.png|Robby's Taco Mia! order Robby fr.jpg|Robby's Freezeria order Robby Burgeria HD.png|Robby's Burgeria HD order wingeria robby.png|Robby's Wingeria order Robby Hot Doggeria.png|Robby's Hot Doggeria order Robby BTG.png|Robby's Burgeria To Go! order Robby Piratae.png|Robby's Cupcakeria order during Pirate Bash Robby-order-normal-Papa's Cupcakeria.png|Robby's Cupcakeria regular order Robby Freezeria HD.png|Robby's Freezeria HD order Robby Summer.png|Robby's Pastaria order during Summer Luau Robby Pastaria.png|Robby's Pastaria regular order Robby FTG.png|Robby's Freezeria To Go! order Robby Star.png|Robby's Donuteria order during Starlight Jubilee Robby Donut.png|Robby's Donuteria regular order Robby WHD.png|Robby's Wingeria HD order Robby PTG.png|Robby's Pizzeria To Go! order Robby's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day.png|Robby's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day Robby's Cheeseria Order.png|Robby's Cheeseria regular order Robby Star CTG.png|Robby's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Starlight Jubilee robbycupcakeriatogo.jpg|Robby's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Robby Cup.png|Robby's Cupcakeria HD order during Starlight Jubilee Robby CHD.png|Robby's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-04-05 at 10.50.58 AM.png|Robby's Bakeria order during New Year robbysorder.png|Robby's Bakeria regular order Robby Taco Mia HD.png|Robby's Taco Mia HD order throughout the holidays Papa's Sushiria Robby (Holiday).png|Robby's Sushiria order during Summer Luau Papa's Sushiria Robby (Regular).png|Robby's Sushiria regular order Pancakeria HD Robby (Holiday).png|Robby's Pancakeria HD order during Valentine's Day Pancakeria HD Robby (Regular).png|Robby's Pancakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2017-08-18 at 1.28.03 PM.png|Robby's Pizzeria HD order during Christmas IMG 1190.JPG|Robby's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Robby (Holiday).png|Robby's Hot Doggeria HD order during Halloween Hot Doggeria HD Robby (Regular).png|Robby's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Robby (Holiday).png|Robby's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Halloween Screen Shot 2018-10-29 at 10.13.51 PM.png|Robby's Scooperia/HD order during Valentine's Day IMG_0953 robby's order.JPG|Robby's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Robby (Holiday).jpg|Robby's Pancakeria To Go! order during Pirate Bash Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Robby (Regular).jpg|Robby's Pancakeria To Go! regular order Robby’s wingeria to go holiday order.jpeg|Robby's Wingeria To Go! order during Summer Luau Robby’s wingeria to go order.jpeg|Robby's Wingeria To Go! regular order Robby’s DTG! SJ order.JPG|Robby's Donuteria To Go! order during Starlight Jubilee. Robby’s DTG regular order.jpeg|Robby's Donuteria To Go! regular order Gallery Customers.jpg Screen Shot 2013-06-01 at 8.49.43 PM.png 6.jpg Robby.png Robby angry.png Poor Robby.png Robbi.jpg|Unlocking Robby in Papa's Pizzeria Robby.PNG robbixy.png Poor Robby (Old Appearance).png Hire 5.jpg|Robby in the Pastaria sneak peek Perfect Robby.png Robby.JPG robbypasta.png|Perfect order at Pastaria! mad robby.png|Robby unhappy in Pastaria Perfect Pasta for Robby.png|Perfect! Perfect Again.png Robby isn't really happy.png|Robby is not happy with his taco Donas perfectas para Robby y Clair.png|Perfect for Robby and Clair! Jalapeno winners.jpg Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.07.01.png|Captain Cori and Robby rage MitchPapaLouie.png|Robby watching as Mitch plays Papa Louie, the game they first appeared in R19.jpg (Donuteria) Robby before star customer.png Robby Taco Mia Perfect.png|Robby likes his perfect taco! Rescued Robby.png|Rescued! Robby1.png|Robby's outfits in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Robby Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Robby likes his perfect cupcakes! Rob3s.png|PERFECT! RandR.png|Robby and Radlynn talking extremegaminghd.jpg|Foodini, Mitch, Skyler, and Robby are gaming to the max! hard to do = perfect in pastaria.png Get Gold.png R21.jpg RobbyPrefesio .png robbyhalloween.png|Robby during Halloween Robby Horror.png Robby Ranchero.jpg|Perfect Cerdo Ranchero for Robby! Screenshot (20a).png|Utah and Robby having some perfect sandwiches! 1469320429949.jpg|Perfect wings for Robby! Screenshot 2016-09-25 17.19.13.png Screenshot 2016-09-25 17.23.34.png|Robby's perfect pie! Robby Perfect- Sushiria.png|Robby gets a perfect order in Sushiria! almostperfect.png Angry Robby (Cleaned).PNG angry robby.PNG Screen Shot 2017-04-24 at 8.49.48 PM.png|A perfect Royal Anne pie for Robby! And an angry Perri..jpg|Robby is not happy with Perri's bad order Bonesy Aight.jpeg 19059536 1850170358634984 6535783503596474346 n.jpg IMG 1058.JPG|Perfect during Maple Mornings! IMG 1068.JPG|Perfect during New Year! rawhotdog.png|"Hey, mind cooking the hot dog next time?" IMG_5197.JPG|Robby and Joy Robby Halloween.png|Robby's Halloween Outfit Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! onwards 8655776D-77F9-4DD0-8DE0-2F395AF97616.png 96440DA3-6D9B-4C93-8EBE-29BFE834E213.png IMG 0291.PNG IMG_0212.PNG IMG_0574.PNG IMG 0579.PNG IMG_0703.PNG Robby Angry.png Robby Nervous.png Robby Not Pleased.png IMG 1037.PNG IMG 1260.PNG 1546900520526.jpg|Almost Perfect Robby's Burger IMG_1193.PNG Robby Finger Point.png|Robby is not pleased in Scooperia. Olivia and Robby.png Fan Art Allan and Robby.png Robby and Foxy (result of boredom).png|By Greatness The NightWing Collab Fan Art.png|Collab Customers made by Almei Robby EDIT BACKGROUND 2.png Robby fan art by diastriputri.png|By Diastri Putri Robby Chibi.jpg|Robby Chibi Maker Robby Chibi Style B.jpg|Robby Chibi Maker Style B Robby Chibi Style H.jpg|Robby Chibi Maker Style H Flipline - Robby.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 Flipline - Robby.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie 1538365576025.png|By Petey K EpisodeRobby.png|Robby In Episode Taco_Mia_Closers_by_OrangeMonkey15.jpg|By OrangeMonkey15 Robby by FlippingOcFanatic.jpeg|By FlippingOcFanatic A calm day by obedart2015.png|By obedart2015 Merry christmas 2017 by fliplinefanianiant.png|By fliplinefanianiant PLP Captain Cori Robby Scene.jpg|Captain Cori and Robby in PLP. PLP-Clogged Sink Scene.JPG|From Papa Louie Pals app. Robby Pirate.png|By Nikospa1000 Papa Louie Pals Golden Doubloons.jpg|By Nikospa1000 Papa Louie Pals Cannon.jpg|Papa Louie and Robby By Nikospa1000